1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying system, a sheet conveying program, and a sheet conveying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known are apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses, sorting apparatuses, and folding apparatuses provided with a sheet conveying mechanism. Furthermore, generally practiced is installing a plurality of such apparatuses in series to allow sheets to be conveyed sequentially across these apparatuses. In addition, known is a system provided with, between such apparatuses, a sheet inserting apparatus that inserts a new sheet between sheets conveyed from an upstream apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-127170 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-070078).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-127170 discloses a structure in which timing information to insert an insert between sheets is read from the insert on which the timing information is recorded, and the insert is inserted based on the read timing information. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-070078 discloses that an inserter apparatus installed downstream of an image forming apparatus is caused to start an insert feeding process when an insert feed command is received from the image forming apparatus installed upstream. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-070078 also discloses that, when the insert feeding process is started, the inserter apparatus notifies a post-processing apparatus installed downstream of the inserter apparatus, of a command indicating that the insert has passed through an exit of the inserter apparatus.
However, in the conventional technologies, when the configuration of the sheet inserting apparatus that inserts a sheet is changed, the timing adjustment in accordance with the changed configuration needs to be performed anew. Therefore, when the configuration of the sheet inserting apparatus is changed, a computer program for the apparatus arranged upstream of the sheet inserting apparatus needs to be changed accordingly. Therefore, versatility has been desired.
There is a need to provide a sheet conveying system, a sheet conveying program, and a sheet conveying method that are versatile.